havokfandomcom-20200214-history
3. Interview with Klan Queen Miranda Shezayla
The following is a short Interview held between an Interviewer (I) from the Inter-galactic Space Federation and Klan Queen Miranda Shezayla of the nGene Klan (KQM).It should be noted that the Interviewer was shocked when Miranda walked in for he was expecting a woman, what he actually saw was a gross caricature of one without any outward sign of femininity save for a dress and some jewelled adornments.Her face appeared as a mask with a black visor over her eyes.This woman was a hag… he thought… The Interviewer steadied himself and opened the interview. I: Today we are interviewing one of the more enigmatic Klan leaders, we have with us Klan Queen Miranda Shezayla of the nGene Klan. Welcome Klan Queen! :KQM: You haven’t! I: I beg your pardon? :KQM: You have Miranda, Klan Queen of the nGenes. I: That’s what I said. :KQM: You didn’t, you called me Klan Queen Miranda Shezayla! I: Well that’s the same isn’t it? :KQM: No, not at all. When I’m outside the inner Imperium I’m Klan Queen Miranda, but when I’m inside the inner Imperium at the Klan Leader’s meeting I’m Klan Queen Miranda Shezayla. The difference is not just one of name, what you see before you now is Miranda an nGene garbed in feminine attire, but an nGene nonetheless. When I go to the inner Imperium, I don my Cyberskin, to all intents and purposes I’m a young woman, and may I say a beautiful one, otherwise I would never get my way! I: I’m still not quite with you! :KQM: We’ll suspend the meeting for 10 minutes while I become Miranda Shezayla- I believe you will have more of an understanding when I return. (The meeting is suspended while nGene Klan Leader Miranda makes her exit.After a little over 10 minutes a beautiful woman enters the room.This woman is dressed in a blue hooded cloak over a white gown,her hair is golden. She has a fair complexion with high cheekbones and blue eyes, she has a full sensuous mouth – The Interviewer addresses the young lady.) I: Excuse me I’m conducting an Interview here with Klan Queen Miranda! :KQM: I am Klan Queen Miranda, or more precisely Klan Queen Miranda Shezayla. (For a moment the Interviewer is lost for words and the young woman takes her seat next to him.) I: I can’t believe you’re the same person who left this room just a few moments ago! :KQM: I assure you that I am, I am Miranda Shezayla the clue is what people assume is my second name Shezayla ( It comes from the old nGene language “She” means female or feminine, whilst Zayla means “illusion” or more accurately “disguise”). So now I am Miranda in feminine disguise.My visage is merely a Cyber-skin, developed many centuries ago by my Klan. It is in this appearance that the other Klan Leaders recognise me, and amusingly enough how I’m addressed by them. I: Why do you find it necessary to disguise yourself in their presence? :KQM: Have you really to ask that question? How far would I possibly get in imposing my will on the Imperium if I came looking like the hag you saw before? Your words I believe-or your thoughts at least! All men are basically boys, looks play a major part in their decision making process- so in order to maximise my chances, I play the same game. (Obviously shaken the Interviewer continues) I: The nGenes are all female I believe, why did you think it necessary to destroy completely the male sex by eliminating the Y Chromosome in the great cleansing? :KQM: The nGene male became a liability, they had to be fed but did no work, they were lazy and in the end we realised that we just didn’t need them any more. I: Would you extend this practice to all Klans given the opportunity? :KQM: No! not all Klans have males as indolent as the nGene males, but mark this, the male is very superficial and visually driven. (At this point a pleat on the white undergarment Miranda Shezayla was wearing suddenly parted revealing a very shapely pair of legs and an expanse of thigh. The Interviewer’s eyes dropped momentarily) :KQM: I see you are no exception! You fight against reality for you know I wear a Cyberskin. You’re a fantisist like all males. I: I apologise Klan Queen, it was an automatic reaction and not intended to be disrespectful. To move on, I’ve heard of the expression “The age of Concordance” what does this refer to? :KQM: The age of Concordance occurs when the nGene infant has reached maximum growth, this has been accelerated until now it’s just 7 years of age. However the nGene infant at 7 years is small. Limbs are useless due to generations of underuse. The infant is placed in an Exoskeleton as we know that further growth is impossible. The infant for the first time is mobile and strong. I: But you don’t fit the Electro Chemical Memory Array (ECMA) until 5 more years have elapsed-why is this? :KQM: They don’t need it! We let them be children first. When they are capable of performing tasks for the Klan and thinking rationally, they are fitted with an ECMA. For most this is 5 years though some take as much as 7 more years, depending on personal development. I: Is it true that you neither eat nor drink? :KQM: Perfectly true, though we need sustenance like every living thing. We are connected to a Service Module in a Replenishment Room within the Service Citadel on a weekly basis, where we are connected with fibres, tubes and filaments which effectively re-charge us. I: What does the Service Citadel look like? :KQM: There are several, including some on our Fleet Ships, but a land based Citadel is a vast building with Testing Laboratories, Cryogenic-Labs, Replenishment Rooms, Medical Clinics and Activity Rooms all interconnected by a labyrinth of corridors. Everything is there to cater for our every need. I: You are not strictly fighting troops are you? :KQM: No, we are Technicians, Scientists, Chemists, Doctors, Minerologists, Mathematicians, Physicists etc. If we have to fight, believe me we will, and indeed some of us are armed. But Klan Lord Diaz has stated that as we provide the Klan Empire with it’s power, we will be protected by other Klans within the Imperium. I: And does this happen? :KQM: He has kept his word, we are heavily guarded wherever we are by Karn Troopers, Darkest Suns and sometimes by the Nohmen. I: What are the most significant breakthroughs in Technology that you have given the Karn Imperium? :KQM: Creating and controlling the rift by which we left our dying Universe and entered yours! This Technology ensured that the Karn Empire continued. Also the development of Lawrencium Armour which enabled the Scutari Watchers to effectively engage the Pteravore. The invention of the Nanodroid Server which is fitted to all Kai-Unes who pass the Ritual of Becoming and ensure they live many centuries, and finally the Design and construction of Krilish’s new toy the Black Barracuda Fleet Ship which contains features that even Krilish hasn’t discovered yet! I: I am grateful for this interview Klan Queen Miranda Shezayla, I think I understand a lot more about the nGenes. :KQM: Somehow, I doubt it! :Hengist 10:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Karn